


Дом за перекрестком

by Morgul



Series: Fritz und Bertel [7]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Биттенфельд и Фаренхайт гостят в доме родителей Биттенфельда. События продолжают фик "Перекресток"





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Кьянти

Снег крупными хлопьями падал на черный бок космического корабля. Видно было, что корабль красили уже не раз: кое-где краска облупилась, и под черной виднелась серая, местами вообще проглядывали какие-то веселые цветные пятна.  
Деревянный линкор, наверное, показался бы ребенку большим, но двум взрослым генерал-адмиралам было здесь тесновато. Адальберт устроился на пороге, свесив ноги вниз.

– Здорово здесь, наверное, играть было, – сказал он, не поворачивая головы.

Фриц сидел у него за спиной, совсем рядом, и, казалось, тепло его дыхания можно было почувствовать через куртку.

– Самое лучшее место, чтобы избавиться от сестер хоть ненадолго, – ответил он.

– Ты здесь от них прятался? – понимающе кивнул Адальберт.

– Я их отсюда сталкивал!

Адальберт прикинул на глаз расстояние от ветки, на которой крепился корабль, до земли и недоверчиво вскинул бровь.

– А они тебя тоже?

Фриц только фыркнул в ответ. Значит, точно пикировал отсюда. И не раз.

Адальберт смахнул с дощатого пола успевший налететь снег.

– Надо же. Столько лет прошло, а он почти как новый.

– Родители за ним приглядывают: меняют подгнившие доски, красят каждый год. Говорят, хотят, чтобы я мог быть уверен: мой корабль будет меня ждать, когда бы я ни приехал.

– Здорово, наверное.

Адальберт вздохнул.

– А у тебя совсем... ничего не осталось? – несколько неуверенно спросил Фриц. – Какого-нибудь шалаша, домика на дереве – или вроде того?

– У меня были качели, – мечтательно улыбнулся Адальберт. – Синие, деревянные. Висели на ветке большого дерева перед домом. Я мог качаться целый день и видеть, что делают родители и кто заходит в дом.

Он помолчал.

– Когда отца не стало, вчерашние знакомые стали появляться все реже. Потом перестали бывать у нас совсем. А потом пришлось продать и дом. Вырученных денег хватило для поступления в военную Академию и на покупку маленького домика для матери. Но я в нем и не жил совсем, почти сразу уехал.

– И больше ты свой старый дом не видел? – допытывался Фриц.

– Один раз. На похороны приезжал, когда мама умерла. Заехал и туда, где мы раньше жили. Его перестроили, расширили, и сад стал совсем другим. Знаешь, таким, где все подстрижено. Я его и не узнал сначала. Дерево осталось на месте, а вот ветка сломалась. И моих качелей, конечно, там больше не было.  
Фриц на четвереньках подполз ближе и уселся рядом. Он запустил руку под куртку и извлек оттуда предусмотрительно прихваченную с собой бутылку бренди. Адальберт задумчиво смотрел на падающий снег, словно видел где-то за снежной пеленой картины далекого прошлого.

– Наверное, я тогда сделал не худший выбор – отправиться в Академию. Хотя я иногда думал, что, возможно, лучше было бы остаться и попытаться помочь матери. А иногда мне кажется, что я, наоборот, оказался бы для неё обузой. Дворянин, обнищавший настолько, чтобы пойти работать на какую-нибудь жалкую должность! Наша семья стала бы любимой темой местных пересудов… – он покачал головой. – Это добило бы материнское самолюбие. В любом случае, в Академии у меня просто не оставалось на сожаления времени. Там мысли и желания становятся очень простыми.

– Поесть, поспать и чтобы профессор политический истории случайно выпал из окна, – кивнул Фриц.

– Именно. А потом экзамены, выпуск, распределение, первые походы, свои подчиненные, свои корабли. Настоящие боевые космические корабли. Почти сбывшаяся мечта детства! Какой у меня потрясающий флагман... был.

Фриц покосился на друга, и молча протянул ему бутылку. Адальберт так же молча выпил.

***  
Дом семейства Биттенфельдов – солидный особняк в три этажа – был весь наполнен светом, шумом, суетой и бессчетным количеством членов рыжего семейства, в которых Адальберт сразу же запутался. Заметив его ошарашенный взгляд, Фриц шепнул ему на ухо, что всех представительниц женского пола, независимо от возраста, можно называть "драгоценная" и что он сам понятия не имеет, кто ему кем приходится, кто здесь живет постоянно, а кто приехал в гости.

– Я сам в этом дурдоме больше двух дней не выдерживаю, – сказал он. – Зато потом наше Адмиралтейство некоторое время кажется царством порядка и разума. И даже Оберштайн не таким аспидом выглядит. Когда молчит, конечно.

Биттенфельд-старший, видимо, тоже предпочитал дозировать общение с родственниками и курсировал в основном между своим кабинетом и столовой.

Командовала в доме невысокая пухленькая женщина с двумя медно-рыжими косами, уложенными на висках в "баранки". Адальберт впервые увидел ее на крыльце: она стояла, уперев руки в округлые бока, и ослепительно улыбалась. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что это и есть мама Фрица.

После продолжительного и сытного ужина на пределе возможности желудка Адальберт был захвачен врасплох боевым отрядом рыжих "драгоценных" и увлечен на подробный осмотр дома. Ему показали разномастные интерьеры комнат, невообразимые предметы декора, результаты творчества обитателей дома, трофеи, коллекции и альбомы с фотографиями. Не прошло и пары вечностей, как Адальберт уже с ностальгией вспоминал период своего тихого спокойного ареста на Гайерсбурге. Наконец, совершив обманный маневр, ему удалось сбежать через кладовую. Теперь было бы неплохо отыскать куда-то запропастившегося Фрица.

Пробираясь по темным коридорам, Адальберт вскоре услышал его услышал его голос из кухни – похоже, там шел какой-то спор. Он осторожно приблизился и заглянул в дверной проем. Фрау Биттенфельд возилась возле мойки, а Фриц подносил ей грязную посуду.

– Мам, надеюсь, ты не собираешься снова затевать разговор о моей гипотетической будущей вдове? – с вызовом заявил он, грохнув на стол очередную партию тарелок.

– Нет, дорогой, – вздохнула фрау Биттенфельд. – Я уже поняла, что тебе это совсем не нужно. Но, я думала, вдруг какая-нибудь бывшая подружка-кокотка подбросила бы тебе случайного внебрачного ребенка... Прислал бы мне, я бы его воспитывала.

– Ма! У меня больше двенадцати миллионов душ во флоте, от пятнадцати до пятидесяти лет. Какие хочешь – и внебрачные, и с родословной. Могу присылать тебе их воспитывать – вместо гаупвахты.

Фрау Биттенфельд фыркнула и крепко ткнула сына локтем в бок.

– Тираном прослывешь!

Адальберт тихо отступил в коридор. Слышать этот разговор ему совсем не хотелось. Их и так приняли сверх всяких ожиданий тепло. Родители явно обожали Фрица настолько, что готовы были принять даже такой вот его... выбор, который еще совсем недавно был уголовным преступлением. Герр Биттенфельд открыл в честь приезда гостей заветную бутылочку коллекционного бренди, фрау Биттенфельд хлопотала вокруг и закармливала всякими вкусностями, разновозрастные сестры Фрица вообще не сводили с него восхищенных глаз и наперебой торопились чем-нибудь ему угодить. Одна несла чашку, другая – ложку, третья – кошку. Но все-таки, все-таки... Наверняка, они ждали от единственного сына чего-то более привычного в плане личной жизни. Ну, или хотя бы менее революционного, чем высокопоставленный боевой флотский офицер в качестве предмета пылкого обожания.

С другой стороны, Фриц сам захотел, чтобы они поехали вместе. Скрывать их отношения от родственников он считал ниже своего достоинства. Значит, разберется как-нибудь.

«А мне сейчас, пожалуй, лучше лечь спать», – рассудил Адальберт.

Он направился в гостевую комнату, где они бросили вещи, так и не удосужившись их разобрать, и растянулся на огромной пышной кровати. Нырнул под одеяло и с удовольствием зарылся в мягкие подушки.

«Интересно, – подумал он, – хватило бы мне духу притащить домой друга... любовника, чтобы познакомить с родителями?»  
Ему представились большая столовая их старого дома, свет множества свечей, блеск зеркал в золоченых рамах, толпа собравшихся родственников, соседей и знакомых, и даже знакомых знакомых . Они с Фрицем оба в парадной форме, с перевязями, и почему-то под ручку. И гробовое молчание. И пенсне тетушки Агаты падающее в бокал с пино. Адальберт зарылся лицом под подушку, отгоняя жуткое видение. Скорее уж, Фриц остался бы посидеть в машине, как во время визита к Меркатцам. Мда... И сидел бы там пару дней.

Нет, может оно и к лучшему, что у него никого не осталось. Значит, незачем об этом и думать. Он решительно запретил себе все неприятные мысли, закутался в одеяло и вскоре задремал.

Проснулся он оттого, что кто-то осторожно, но настойчиво тянет его одеяло.

– Я думал, что ты сегодня будешь в отдельной кровати ночевать, как хороший мальчик, – сонно пробормотал Адальберт.

– Вот еще! – усмехнулся Фриц, забираясь в постель. – Я привык засыпать под твой храп.

– Что?! Это мне говорит человек, который сам храпит сразу на два голоса!

– Тем более имеет смысл храпеть в одном месте, – привел тот веский довод.

Он ввинтился под одеяло и довольно вздохнул. Адальберт почувствовал, как на плечо легла тяжелая теплая рука, а к лодыжке прикоснулось что-то ужасно ледяное.

– Ашшш! Я понял, почему ты пришел! Ноги! Ты пришел греть об меня ноги!

– Не только.

Фриц тихо засмеялся, обнял его и притянул к себе. Он его волос пахло снегом, словно он только что гулял на улице. И судя по всему сна у него не было ни в одном глазу. Он прижался к спине Адальберта и поцеловал его плечо. Потом шею, затылок... Он касался кожи горячими губами, и холодным носом – дразняще и щекотно одновременно.

– Что ты творишь, бессовестный? – попытался возмутиться Адальберт. – Это же дом твоих родителей. Не можешь потерпеть хотя бы до завтра, когда мы будем в гостинице?

– Поверь, сюда никто не станет заглядывать, если не хочет словить ботинок в лоб, – ответил Фриц между поцелуями. – Тут все дрессированные. Иначе откуда ты думаешь, у меня столько сестер?

– С тобой не надо никуда заглядывать, – проворчал Адальберт. – Тебя слышно даже через корабельные переборки!

– Твой адъютант нагло подслушивал.

– Он хотел удостовериться, что ты меня не обижаешь. Твой папа тоже может решить, что происходит что-то страшное. Например, в дом забрался крупный хищник в период гона. А я, между прочим, видел на стене в гостиной лазерную винтовку!

– Уррр! – заворчал Фриц и широко лизнул Адальберту плечо.

Тот невольно рассмеялся.

– Нет, серьезно, уймись, – сказал он, стараясь согнать с лица улыбку. – Это очень неприлично.

– Ладно-ладно, – вздохнул Фриц. – Но могу же я тебя просто обнимать?

Он перестал целоваться, но рук не убрал. Медленно и осторожно он продолжал гладить Адальберта по груди, будто надеясь, что тот этого не заметит. Некоторое время они просто лежали. Адальберт прислушался к себе и понял, что теперь уже он не может заснуть.

– Так. Ты меня все-таки разбудил, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к Фрицу лицом.

– Что-что сделал? Возбудил? – самым невинным тоном переспросил тот.

В слабом свете уличного фонаря, проникающем сквозь окно, было видно, какой широкой довольной улыбкой он ухмыляется. Вот же негодяй!

Адальберт крепко обнял Фрица за шею, а потом одним ловким движением перевернулся, и навалился сверху, подмяв под себя и прижав спиной к постели. Он коротко и жестко поцеловал его и тихо проговорил, почти касаясь губами губ:

– Только не вздумай орать!

Он опустил руку, скользнул ладонью Фрицу по животу, ниже и еще ниже и, наконец, добрался до возбужденного члена, провел по нему вверх-вниз. Фриц застонал и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.

– Ну уж нет. Я хочу видеть твою бессовестную рожу, – прошипел Адальберт ему в ухо.

Он запустил руку в рыжие волосы и потянул за них. Фриц послушно повернул голову. Даже в плотном ночном сумраке было заметно, как вздрагивают его прикрытые веки и сбивается дыхание, стоит только чуть сильнее сжать пальцы. Адальберта самого повело, возбуждение накатило горячей волной. Он подтянулся выше и плотнее прижался бедрами, так чтобы одной рукой обхватить оба члена. Теперь они словно слились в одно существо: с одним желанием, с одним бешено колотящимся сердцем, с одним рваным дыханием на двоих.

Фриц вцепился пальцами в простыню, полностью отдав инициативу рукам Адальберта. Рот приоткрылся в беззвучном стоне.

Вдруг он напрягся всем телом и прохрипел:

– Я уже сейчас... Почти...

– Давай, давай, рыжий, – шепнул Адальберт ему на ухо.

Он задвигал рукой быстрее и крепче зажал волосы Фрица в кулаке, не давая ему мотать головой.  
Лицо того исказила гримаса, он задрожал, рванулся в сторону и застонал сквозь зубы.

– Ох, мать твою!

Между пальцами Адальберта стало мокро. Он почувствовал, что и сам уже на пределе.  
Тяжело дыша, прижался губами к мокрому виску, распластанного под ним Фрица, и через несколько секунд сокрушительное удовольствие вышибло из него все прочие мысли и чувства.

***

Утром, как ни странно, в дверь действительно, никто не заглядывал, не стучал, и не пытался разбудить. Разбудил их грохот сковородок на кухне и запахи чего-то печеного. Адальберт с удовольствием потянулся.

– Потрясающее чувство! Вот так валяться утром в постели и знать, что не придет вызов по видеосвязи, никто не дернет в департамент, потому что потеряли стратегически важные документы, горит склад, внезапная инспекция военного министерства или неожиданное боестолкновение с противником!

– Ну, думаю, что как раз битва нас сейчас ожидает нешуточная, – строго сказал Фриц.

– Да? Какая же?

Адальберт приподнялся на локте и обеспокоенно уставился на него.

Фриц потянул носом.

– Насколько я могу судить – со свиными колбасками и яблочным штруделем.

Он еще секунду сохранял суровое и решительное выражение физиономии, но затем не выдержал и заржал. А еще через секунду получил первый удар подушкой, пришедшийся ему прямо в ухо.

***

Во время завтрака Фриц имел вид хитрый и таинственный, а как только был исполнен обязательный ритуал с третьей добавкой, настойчиво потянул Адальберта на улицу.

– Пойдем. Я что-то тебе покажу!

Он ухватил его за руку и потащил к дереву с домиком-кораблем. Вчерашний снег пушистым сверкающим одеялом укрыл все вокруг, но возле самого дерева остался небольшой вытоптанный пятачок. А на одной из огромных ветвей теперь висели качели. Толстенная деревянная доска была закреплена на внушительных пеньковых канатах. Очевидно, человек, делавший качели, старался на совесть.

– Синей краски только не было, – развел руками Фриц. – Но как потеплеет, родители обязательно купят и покрасят.

– Фриц ...

Адальберт даже не знал что сказать. В носу предательски защипало.

– Мы же вечером уезжаем.

– На важно. Главное, что они у тебя есть и будут ждать тебя, когда бы ты ни приехал. Да и до вечера еще времени полно. Ну что, попробуешь?

Адальберт часто заморгал, словно от холодного ветра, улыбнулся и решительно направился к качелям. До вечера времени действительно было предостаточно, и он точно знал, чем его займет.

***

Провожать их вышло все многочисленное семейство Биттенфельдов. На взгляд Адальберта его членов как будто даже прибавилось. Каждый считал своим долгом пожать руку, похлопать по плечу, а то и повисеть на шее у знаменитых адмиралов Его Величества. Когда Адальберт решил уже, что прощальные пытки закончены, на него в упор выдвинулась фрау Биттенфельд.

Она взяла Адальберта за плечи и смачно расцеловала в обе щеки, а потом заключила в не по-женски крепкие объятия, которые он скорее назвал бы борцовским захватом.

– Дорогой! Ты такой чудесный, какой умница! – со слезами умиления на глазах ворковала она, выдавливая из Адальберта остатки воздуха. – Ты уж присматривай там за Фрицем, ладно? Он хороший, но такой непослушный! А если будет себя плохо вести – ты его за ухо, да посильнее!

***

Машина глотала километр за километром пустынного шоссе. Застывшие под снегом елки проносились за окном и исчезали в синих сумерках где-то позади. От теплого воздуха, идущего из обогревателя, Адальберта разморило. Они давно ехали молча и казалось, что в этом молчании есть некий смысл, понятный только им двоим. Адальберт внезапно подумал, что сейчас он, пожалуй, совершенно счастлив. Ему захотелось, чтобы это путешествие через зимнюю ночь куда-то к рассвету длилось как можно дольше. А лучше – чтобы оно не заканчивалось никогда.

– Не гони так, – сказал он Фрицу. – У нас полно времени. Я тебя сменю часа через четыре.

– Да я нас одним махом до самой гостиницы домчу, – хмыкнул тот в ответ и задрал нос.

– А я сказал: поменяемся! Я теперь знаю, как тебя воспитывать.

Адальберт усмехнулся и потянулся к уху Фрица.

Тот рассмеялся, но голову отклонил и как будто даже прижал уши.

– Хорошо, хорошо! Как скажешь.

Некоторое время они молчали. Но один вопрос все-таки беспокоил Адальберта.

– Тебе не жаль покидать родной дом? – спросил он.

– Жаль?

Фриц удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Это дом моих родителей. Я так же, как и ты, давно оставил его ради больших настоящих кораблей. Мне бывает приятно побывать у них. Иногда. Но жизнь моя больше не здесь.

– Да, наверное… – Адальберт задумался. – А я до сих пор не привыкнуть жить на Феззане. Мне все время кажется, что это такая временная база. Прекрасная планета, прекрасный город, прекрасный особнячок, но когда долго нет походов, я начинаю скучать. Мне кажется, что чего-то не хватает, что меня где-то ждут, а я все не иду. Как ты думаешь, где он, наш настоящий дом?

– Там, – безо всяких сомнений ответил Фриц и мотнул головой вперед и вверх, туда где высоко-высоко на темном небе мерцали бесчисленные звезды.


End file.
